Gigas Magna storyline
This is the database for the new and currently expanding Gigas Magna Storyline. About The Gigas Magna storyline contains many separate universes, united by intertwining storylines. The story is mostly located on a universe similar to the Prime Reality, with some differences. Most of the stories involve the planet of Gigas Magna in some fashion, though a large number of stories are completely unrelated to the planet's history and take place in other locations, such as the Matoran Universe. Differences from the Prime Reality *The Great Beings, and in fact all biomechanical life forms, were created by a benevolent species known as the Zormacht which left them behind to explore other galaxies. *The Great Beings fled to Gigas Magna after the Shattering. *Angonce and Heremus are dead. *Mutran is a Kodax, and he was never present in the Battle in the Sky. *Bitil and Strakk were fused to form Skratil. *The Baterra were wiped out by the combined forces of a computer virus and an assault from the Skrall, Bone Hunters, and Vorox. *Not all Makuta were killed by the time of Teridax's takeover of the Matoran Universe. Timeline Note that this timeline uses the Great Cataclysm as its central point. Therefore, all dates are marked as being either BGC (Before Great Cataclysm) or AGC (After Great Cataclysm). Events that take place in parallel universes are written in italics. Note that events marked with a (More soon...) contain material from story serials that are either still in the planning stage or unfinished as of now. Prehistory In the distant past, the biomechanical species known as the Zormacht (better known as the Creators) came upon the Galaxy and created billions of biomechanical life forms like themselves to populate it, while they also encouraged the growth of already-existing organic species. They came to be revered as gods by their creations, but eventually they left for parts unknown — presumably to continue their work in far-off galaxies. One one of the planets which they visited, Spherus Magna, the Creators made several species, notably the Agori, Glatorian, Skrall, and Great Beings. The Great Beings inherited the Zormacht desire to create, and under the leadership of a High Council, the Order of Great Beings began their work. Great Being era The Great Beings created a massive prototype robot, meant to explore the universe, but it failed due to the instability of its power source, crashing down on the surface of Spherus Magna and killing several Great Beings. After a few years, the construction of another robot began, this time using another power source. “Gigas Nui,” as it was called, was built on the planet of Gigas Magna. After the construction was completed, Antidax's creation Twilix was appointed to oversee it from directly inside its central processor. However, the experiment again failed, and Gigas Nui fell on the north pole of Gigas Magna. The Order of Great Beings instructed Antidax to create a landmass over Gigas Nui's location to hide the massive robot from the view of those who could use the robot for evil. He did so, and also created a base for the Order, the city of Gigas Nui, on the island. Much later, a mysterious plague struck Spherus Magna's Iron Tribe, which deprived beings of dreams and drove them mad. The few survivors were ostracized by the rest of the Spherus Magna population. Antidax became obsessed with creating the "perfect species." He gathered a group of five others — Axconox, Cordak, Galdrex, Metallica, and Vortex — and they created a species known as the Kodax, which they eventually improved on to make the Makuta. Antidax became hungry for power, and before long he began plotting to conquer the universe with a Kodax army. One Great Being of Aura (generally known as the Keeper of the Elder Prophecies) began to have strange visions of the future. Believing that one day Spherus Magna would be destroyed, a place of refuge would need to exist for the solar system's inhabitants, so he created a planet known as Noctxia Magna and began traveling the multiverse to find places where beings were in danger and bringing them to his planet. On a parallel Spherus Magna, heightened radiation levels from the sun of Solis Magna increased dramatically and the molecular composition of the planet's sand was altered, rearranging its molecules to fill the entire desert with billions of cooperative silicon-based life forms, which attempted to seize the planet for themselves. They began to attack the Glatorian and Agori, who were forced to take refuge in the coldest places of Spherus Magna, where the sand rarely reached. However, the radiation generated heat that caused the melting of colder areas, but the inhabitants were rescued from the sand by the Keeper of the Elder Prophecies just before the sand (which had infiltrated even the core of Spherus Magna) was heated up so much that it crystallized the planet, transforming it entirely into glass. War with the Terri and Core War At some point, a formerly little-known weapons-manufacturing group known as the Terri began to build an ultimate weapon which would rebuild reality itself if the user wished it. While the Order of Great Beings desperately attempted to stop them, they experimented on the populace of Spherus Magna, encasing some beings' spirits in soul carriers. To help them in their efforts to combat them, the Great Beings created the Element Lords, six beings with control over the elements, to lead the Glatorian species into battle. Meanwhile, the efforts of Antidax's group reached their conclusion, and they managed to create the “perfect being,” a Makuta with control of reality itself named Matata. However, Axconox abandoned the group, fearing the power of reality, and he was proven right; Matata later rebelled against them. Fearing that the Order might find out about their covert actions, Antidax ordered the four other members of their group to stop Matata lest he grow too powerful in an attempt to dispose of loose ends. They confronted the Omega Being, but Matata annihilated them all with his creation of Energized Protodermis before leaving Spherus Magna for good. The Energized Protodermis, meanwhile, seeped into Spherus Magna's core, weakening the structural integrity of the planet. Some springs remained on the surface, and the Element Lords, hungering for its power, ordered their armies to go to war for it. The Order of Great Beings attempted to stop the conflict (called the Core War), but were too busy fighting the Terri to directly intervene. Instead, they created mechanical servants known as Baterra. Around this time, the Rotaxians Janneus and Salahad were attacked by a Terri and a Soul Carrier. However, they were rescued by the mysterious being from the future known as Baterra Magnus, who wiped Janneus' memory of the event and spirited Salahad away. Before the Order of Great Beings was able to make a preemptive strike on the Terri base to seize the plans for the weapon, Axconox, who was planning to intervene directly in the Core War in an attempt to stop the fighting, decided to act on his own and steal the plans before they could be used. He traveled to the Terri stronghold with Mutran, breaching the defenses and proceeding to the inner chambers, but failed in his attempt to steal the plans. Shortly after, the Great Beings managed to defeat the Terri, trapping them in the confusion dimension using a Terri-created device known as the power triangle, although a Terri Power Master named Poisonot later managed to escape. When Axconox made his attempt to join the Core War, he was captured as well, becoming imprisoned inside the power triangle, which was broken into three pieces and hidden by the Order. However, Axconox instructed one of the Kodax, Tetrack, to free him when the time was ripe. Around this time, the Order of Great Beings established a group of mercenaries known as the Great Shadow, which served under them. They helped permanently exile the Keeper of the Elder Prophecies from Spherus Magna. After the defeat of the Terri, the Great Beings were able to focus more energy on ending the Core War. However, upon discovering that Energized Protodermis could potentially cause Spherus Magna to shatter, they chose to create a new massive robot based on their designs for Gigas Nui, this time with Energized Protodermis as a power source. Its objective would be to search for the fragments of Spherus Magna and reunite them, while all the time study alien civilizations to see how to make a better society once Spherus Magna was whole again. The Great Beings created Tren Krom to watch the creation of what would be known as the Matoran Universe — an entire biosphere located inside the Mata Nui robot — and began creating its residents: biomechanical beings that would work to keep the :Great Spirit" Mata Nui functioning. The Matoran species was the first, and the organization known as the Hand of Artakha was formed to protect them. The already-existing Makuta species was formed by the Great Beings into the Brotherhood of Makuta, which was designed to create Rahi. After the Hand of Artakha was disbanded, it was replaced by Toa Helryx's Order of Mata Nui. One of their first acts was to train the the team of Toa known as the Toa Mata, whom they subsequently ordered to travel to Karda Nui (Mata Nui's "heart") to protect the colonies of Av-Matoran from Avohkah, sentient lightning bolts. The Kanohi Ignika, Mask of Life, was made for the purpose of healing Mata Nui should he ever malfunction. It would do so by absorbing the life force of all beings in the Matoran Universe and giving it to Mata Nui. It was placed in a heavily guarded chamber in the Southern Continent of the Matoran Universe. When Mata Nui was completed he left Spherus Magna, along with all of the Matoran Universe's inhabitants. The energy storms began in Karda Nui, causing the Av-Matoran to leave. The Toa Mata entered the Codrex, where they were placed into stasis. The Shattering Eventually, the Spherus Magna Fire Tribe managed to gain control of the Energized Protodermis spring and began to drain it, inadvertently causing Spherus Magna to shatter into three pieces: Bara Magna, Bota Magna, and Aqua Magna. The Great Beings, having already relocated to Gigas Nui, were able to evacuate most of the planet's inhabitants prior to the Shattering. After the Shattering, they assumed that none had survived the explosion and so ceased their rescue efforts. However, they were incorrect. The inhabitants of Bara Magna were alive and well, though they began to develop resentment towards the Great Beings for abandoning them. While the Element Lords continued to battle for the remaining Energized Protodermis, the Agori and Glatorian returned to their old tribe system. With no Element Lords to lead them, they created the system of arena battles between tribes as a way to solve disputes. Meanwhile, the Bara Magna Sand Tribe began to devolve into savages, becoming the Vorox and Zesk. However, the Vorox and Zesk stranded on Bota Magna instead developed into an enlightened society. The Kodax made their home on a moon of Gigas Magna, which they named Kodax Magna. They formed into the Kodax Empire, elected Velnax their leader, and attempted to make the barren landscape more hospitable. Shortly after the Shattering, a dissident group of Great Beings arose to rebel against the Order, hiding on the West Continent of Gigas Magna. Calling themselves the Breakaway Council, they began to make preparations for war against the Order. The Great Shadow attempted to stop them on behalf of their masters the Great Beings. '(More soon...)' Eventually, the Breakaway Council was dissolved, though by this time the Order had disbanded the Great Shadow as there was too much collateral damage when the members were sent on missions. Kodax War Approximately a thousand years after the Shattering, Antidax secretly contacted his minion Velnax and ordered him to orchestrate an invasion of Gigas Magna. The Kodax were driven back when they first struck on Gigas Nui, but the tide of battle began to turn in their favor in other places as they fought the Order of Great Beings. A Great Being apprentice healer, Brominax, fiercely attacked the Kodax lines in one battle after the death of his friend Joltak. He was captured by the Kodax, but Velnax recognized his potential power, choosing to brainwash him and return him to the Great Beings to serve as a sleeper agent. However, Brominax was brought to his senses by a Light Kodax named Fyxan, and together they escaped to the Order, saving Gigas Nui from another attack. Brominax, who had realized the true might of the Kodax's fleet during his escape, suggested a strike mission on Velnax's flagship ''Dreadnought. With the help of Fyxan, the healer Apoplex and his assistant Yorr, and a mutated Toa named Forsk, they were able to destroy the central network core of the Kodax fleet, disabling all the ships. In retaliation, Antidax secretly manipulated Apoplex into killing Nordias, the commander of the Great Being army, causing the inexperienced Brominax to take the commander's place. However, Antidax continued his manipulations and allowed Apoplex to escape, making him a Kodax general and giving him the codename “Slicer.” In a final battle, Brominax and his companions defeated the Kodax army with the aid of an army of Gekkans summoned by Yorr (who were later rewarded by the Order by being transformed into Reptisapeans). Velnax, Slicer, and the other Kodax leaders fled, while Antidax's treachery was discovered and the Great Being was imprisoned. The remainder of the Kodax Empire announced their intentions to leave in a fleet of spacecraft for the unknown, leaving Kodax Magna behind, and construction of a computer system for the city of Tenik Nui began on the abandoned moon. The leaders of the Order announced their intentions to leave Spherus Magna for good, but Brominax alone chose to stay, making the decision to protect the populace of Gigas Magna. He, Fyxan, and Forsk created a secret organization called the Enforcers of Gigas Magna, its goal being to keep peace on the planet. Baterra Magnus then revealed himself to Antidax, freeing him. He explained that he had been controlling the Great Being all along, and a terrible cataclysm would eventually arise that was Antidax's duty to stop. They established a hidden stronghold in the center of Kodax Magna, while Antidax used the enhanced powers of the Baterra to covertly manipulate beings as far away as the Matoran universe. Uprisings in the Matoran Universe After Mata Nui allowed the six Barraki warlords to rule the Matoran Universe, they united to form the League of Six Kingdoms and began a campaign of conquest. It is around this point that the mysterious being known as Life, who resided in the Life universe of his own creation, was overthrown by his counterpart Death. The Toa Order was established to resist him, and a long war began between the two factions. Also, the bounty hunting organization known as the Night Gatherers was formed by the parallel version of the Shadowed One. The League began to plot to overthrow Mata Nui himself, but Barraki Takadox instead chose to betray the organization to the Brotherhood of Makuta, which launched a preemptive strike on the League. The Barraki were defeated, but before they could be executed they were spirited away to the Pit prison by the Order of Mata Nui agent Botar. In the aftershock of the League's downfall, many rival factions freed from the Barraki's rule took advantage of the power vacuum and attempted to seize power and territory from others. The result was a thousand-year war between many rival factions. The period is noteworthy for the uniting of the Noctian Islands under one banner, that of the Enforcers of Noctian Reign, which had risen to power after the League's defeat. On Metru Nui, war between the Matoran broke out, beginning with minor disputes between Po-Metru and Ta-Metru which eventually escalated into violence. Each of the Metru was eventually forced to choose a side in the conflict, and Mata Nui's health started deteriorating as Matoran stopped doing their duties. As the Matoran Civil War continued, Makuta Teridax decided to put an end to it by sealing the leaders of the armies in the Onu-Metru Archives and releasing the deadly Rahi kept as exhibits in what came to be known as the Archives Massacre. Miserix decided to assign each Makuta a region of the Matoran Universe to supervise to prevent more wars from breaking out. Meanwhile, a Toa team led by Jovan made their way to the Kanohi Ignika, activating the mask to restore Mata Nui's health. After a mission to Tren Krom's island in which he gained knowledge about the workings of the Matoran Universe, “Makuta” Mutran shared the knowledge with Teridax. Teridax immediately called a Convocation on the island of Destral, where he overthrew Miserix and proclaimed his plans to conquer the universe. Spiriah and Krika killed all of Miserix's followers and imprisoned the former leader inside a volcano on Artidax. The Noctian Islands, which had become neutral arms-suppliers in the Barraki Islands War, made a secret alliance with Archosa and Xia, the two biggest weapon-producers of the war (both on opposite sides) to start giving all the factions defective weapons, thus ending the war. After the war's end, many small groups continued to persist in their attempts to conquer territory, but the Brotherhood of Makuta and Order of Mata Nui each separately sent members on a series of missions to take down the remaining groups. It was around this time that the being codenamed Ancient rebelled against the leaders of his homeland, beginning a civil war. After the end of the conflict he allied with the Shadowed One to form the bounty hunting order known as the Dark Hunters, which grew in prominence over the millennia. The rise of Nightwatcher ''Long after the formation of the Toa Order in the Life universe, a member named Charon obtained amnesia after apparently killing another Toa on the Order planet Avadox. He was rehabilitated, and as he began to re-learn things about his universe he developed a close relationship with Toa Shayla. ''He and Shayla were often sent in missions far from the front lines of the war against Death, and he was assigned to the ecumenopolis of Javnak. However, after they were unable to prevent a Night Gatherer assault, he was sent along with his fellows Shayla and Dorex to the Hunter base on Odina Prime. ''During his time in the Night Gatherers, Charon began to use his inner rage to rise quickly through their ranks, and by the time that his group was set to leave with plans for the next Javnak assault, Charon remained behind with his robot D-1064. Shortly after adopting the codename “Nightwatcher,” he was captured during a Gatherer mission and transported back to Avadox. However, he was broken out again, and he returned to Odina Prime. ''Eventually, Charon reached the conclusion that the Night Gatherers were guilty of the same weakness they were trying to purge, and after humiliating their leader the Shadowed One in single combat, he denounced the Night Gatherers as cowards, proceeding to teleport away to another universe entirely to begin a new life. ''He was followed into the new universe by Shayla and Dorex, who had been ordered to watch him, and they became members of the Enforcers of Gigas Magna. Meanwhile, Charon began to sell his services as a bounty hunter in the Matoran Universe. On one bounty hunting mission, Charon was hired by “Makuta” Velnax (who had been placed in the Matoran Universe by Antidax) to eliminate Makuta Matata. After making himself a team, consisting of the Skakdi known as Nightmare, the sentient Mechanical Rahkshi named Zirahk, and the Acid Vandrox Zilia, they made plans to attack Matata's island base. '(More soon...)' After breaking into the island base and eliminating the Toa Skeelax guardians, Charon discovered that Matata was in fact an immortal Omega Being, and after being toyed with, he was mutated and thrown into the ocean with his companions. Vowing revenge on the immortal that had bested him and unable to undo the mutation, Charon continued his bounty hunter career and adopted the name Nightwatcher, his Night Gatherer nickname. He quickly became known as the best bounty hunter in the known universe, and was notorious for his perfect record. In 60,000 BGC, the Order of Mata Nui relocated all Av-Matoran and disguised them, as they believed that the Brotherhood of Makuta might one day threaten their existence. Mata Nui later wiped the memories of most beings in the Matoran Universe save Order members and those few powerful enough to resist it (i.e., Nightwatcher, Matata, etc.). Bounty Hunter Wars On Gigas Magna, after fifty thousand years of relative peace, the Kodax Tetrack gathered a group of bounty hunters to form the society known as the Bounty Hunters' Guild. Their first act was to strike against the Enforcers of Gigas Magna in order to gain recognition and power, and so began planning to seek out the pieces of the power triangle. The Guild sent a bounty hunter to slip into the Enforcers' Gigas Nui base. After killing the Enforcer Kyrus, he took his place and managed to slip into the armory, where he implanted special devices in all the weapons that could be used to control their wielders. Meanwhile, the Enforcers Boreal and Brominax were captured by the Guild to issue a challenge to the Enforcers and extract information about the power triangle pieces, though Brominax escaped before he could reveal anything. A team of Guild members later traveled to a hidden temple erected by the Order of Great Beings in times past, passing through the obstacles and claiming the triangle piece for themselves. In Gigas Nui, the bounty hunter posing as Kyrus managed to frame the Enforcer named Jarrin for his actions, forcing him to flee. Shayla discovered the bounty hunter, but was enslaved by one of his mind-controlling devices along with most of the high-ranking members, who were made to try to kill one another. Jarrin managed to save them, but by that time the bounty hunter had successfully escaped with the second triangle piece, located in Brominax's throne. The Guild and Enforcers embarked on a race to attain the third and final triangle piece shortly after. Setting out on ships through the legendary Waves of Danger, the Guild managed to destroy the Enforcer vessels, though the Enforcers managed to find an underground passageway. After passing through yet another series of obstacles, Brominax, Fyxan, and Shayla managed to sneak on the Guild flagship during an attack by the mythical Fruit Glatorian. After the Guild was forced to ally with them to defeat a giant squid, they continued on their separate ways towards the power triangle. Brominax passed a series of tests to attain the power triangle, and they teleported away to Gigas Nui. Meanwhile, Jarrin and a small team traveled to the relatively undefended Guild base in an attempt to free Boreal. Jarrin managed to defeat him, but before the Rotaxian could rise again he was confronted by his brother, Salahad, who had been ordered by Baterra Magnus to defeat him for unknown reasons. However, they found themselves unable to kill one another, and decided to ally to free the bounty hunters. Tetrack's forces met up with the freed Guild members, and after taking back their base they made an assault on Gigas Nui. Jarrin and Salahad forced the Kyrus impersonator to set the self-destruct on the Enforcer fortress, and the bounty hunters escaped with the power triangle while the base exploded. The Enforcers immediately began reconstruction. After the Guild united the power triangle, the Matoran bounty hunter Ora stole it from them, as he was secretly a Terri servant who wished to free the weapons manufacturers from the Confusion Dimension. However, Fyxan and Boreal came to be manipulated by Axconox, and they stole it in turn, freeing the Great Being from his prison. Axconox then approached Tetrack, revealing his existence to him and ordering him to seek out the destroyed Terri base on Bara Magna. '(More soon...)' When the Gigas Nui base was destroyed, however, Antidax managed to escape its prisons with the aid of Baterra Magnus. He traveled to the Matoran Universe, where Baterra Magnus used his mind control powers to make its inhabitants believe that he had been present in the Matoran Universe as a Makuta since its creation. Eventually, the Guild was defeated, and the Gigas Nui base was rebuilt. Tetrack went into exile on the East Continent of Gigas Nui, but Guild operations continued in secret under the leadership of the Skrall Draconius. Dark Talon War In 35,760 BGC, the Makuta species completed their evolution into energy housed within armor, and the Nynrah Ghosts were assigned to make them stronger bodies. It was at this time that Mata Nui created a hybrid of Makuta and Noctian in the pool of Energized Protodermis beneath Destral, naming the being Leviathos. He was attacked by Makuta Krakanus, and while fighting among the writings of the Keeper of the Elder Prophecies they learned of a prophecy stating that a half-Makuta would one day have the power to destroy the Makuta species. Both Leviathos and Krakanus survived, and Leviathos, his memory wiped by Mata Nui, was relocated to Noctia. On the island of Gekkak-Nui, a gang of Matoran was formed in approximately 25,000 BGC. They eventually became very successful, and after a Shadow Matoran managed to rise to the top of the gang's hierarchy by killing the two other leaders he transformed the gang into a full-fledged criminal society. He named the new organization after the title of his favorite poem, ''Dark Talon. With the Shadow Matoran at its head, Dark Talon began orchestrating larger, more organized raids. They began by raiding Le-Gekkak for vehicles and weaponry, and after outfitting themselves with the equipment, they began to become more powerful and influential than the Enforcers of Noctian Reign, even to the point that they were able to buy the vehicle- and weapons-manufacturing companies instead of having to raid their factories. Desperate, the Enforcers orchestrated a last-ditch plan to go up against Dark Talon, which failed spectacularly, and the Shadow Matoran used the moment to proclaim himself the ruler of the Noctian Islands. The government began a resistance movement, which even Dark Talon was unable to stop completely. During this time, the Order of Mata Nui also made some independent raids. After an Order raid on a Dark Talon stronghold in the Southern Islands, the Order learned that Dark Talon was planning an attack on Metru Nui, and that they had a spy in the Brotherhood of Makuta. Meanwhile, Nightwatcher was summoned by “Makuta” Antidax to the Brotherhood's Destral base, where Antidax asked him to hunt for the Nui Stone, a powerful artifact which the Brotherhood kept hidden on one of the Southern Islands. Nightwatcher accepted the offer and began his plan. (More soon...) The Dark Talon War continued for years, with neither the Talon nor the Enforcers making a major breakthrough until the resistance managed to crack Dark Talon's communication codes. With that knowledge, they were able to trick several different competing army commanders into believing that they had learned the location of the resistance base, and all six of their armies collided on Veii-Nui. Meanwhile, the resistance fighters launched their own attack on Dark Talon's base, using tactics copied off of Dark Talon itself to hijack a number of Talon airships and bombard the base mercilessly from the sky, killing the ruling council. Most surviving members of Dark Talon either were rounded up or fled. The organization was revived on the Tren Krom Peninsula, though it was not nearly as prominent as before. Toa-Dark Hunter War Planning to take over Metru Nui, the Shadowed One ordered a number of his Dark Hunters to forcefully convince Turaga Dume to allow them to build a base in the city. After Dume refused, they set the massive Kanohi Dragon on the island; however, the Toa Mangai managed to defeat it and relocate it to Xia. It is around this time that the solar wind collectors were installed on the moon of Kodax Magna by the inhabitants of Tenik Nui. Toa Tuyet, in possession of the Nui Stone, attempted to manipulate her partners Toa Lhikan and Nidhiki into defeating the Dark Hunters who wished to claim it. She secretly began a countdown of Matoran deaths which spurred them to go after the Dark Hunters, though eventually her treachery was discovered. In a parallel universe, Toa Nidhiki sided with her against Lhikan, killing him. Tuyet set about convincing other Toa that they were better off forcefully protecting the Matoran, forming a Toa Empire in order to deal with threats. She was imprisoned in the Coliseum, but was secretly brought to the Order of Mata Nui by Botar. The Order had become interested in reproducing the Nui Stone, shards of which were embedded in Tuyet's armor. They transported her to the Confusion Dimension to interrogate her, while a parallel Tuyet was taken to the Pit to act as a decoy. The Dark Hunters, meanwhile, still wished to take control of Metru Nui, and as such declared war on the city. They managed to take over most of the island quickly, forcing the resistance to the Coliseum. Toa Nidhiki turned traitor, but Lhikan got wind of his plan and tricked the Dark Hunters into a trap where they were surrounded by hundreds of Toa from neighboring islands. The Shadowed One agreed to retreat, Nidhiki with him. Fall of Teridax In the Matoran Universe, Makuta Kojol led a Brotherhood of Makuta army to Artakha to steal the newly-created Avohkii, Mask of Light. In response to the action, Artakha made the choice to close off the island's borders, ordering the Order of Mata Nui to hunt down and kill those that knew the island's location. When the Toa Hagah protectors assigned to Teridax learned of the theft of the Avohkii, they rebelled against the Brotherhood and stole it back, though in the process they were mutated into Rahaga. They began to search for the Rahi named Keetongu, which was supposedly able to reverse the effects of Hordika venom. Meanwhile, Makuta Teridax released a Makuta virus in the atmosphere, causing Mata Nui's health to steadily deteriorate. Mata Nui, realizing Teridax's plans to overthrow him, worked in conjunction with the Order of Mata Nui to influence Teridax into believing that the destined Toa Metru (Vakama, Nokama, Matau, Onewa, Whenua, and Nuju) would not make an unified Toa team. After releasing the Morbuzakh vines on Metru Nui, Teridax impersonated Turaga Dume, manipulating the Toa Mangai to their deaths and Toa Lhikan into choosing Vakama, Nokama, Matau, Onewa, Whenua, and Nuju as the Toa Metru before having Lhikan captured. The Toa Metru managed to find all of the Kanoka disks and use them against the Morbuzakh plant. "Dume" accused them of killing Lhikan, but the Toa managed to evade capture, and after discovering Teridax's treachery, moved to confront him. By then, Teridax had locked the entire population of the island in Matoran spheres, which would wipe their memories and allow him to reawaken them and serve as their new leader. The Toa arrived too late to stop him, and Teridax confronted them while an earthquake — the Great Cataclysm — occurred, a signal that Mata Nui had been rendered comatose by the virus and had crashed on the surface of Aqua Magna. This earthquake caused massive damage to much of the Matoran universe: the dome containing Voya Nui was launched free from the Great Spirit robot and landed on Aqua Magna, causing water to flood the area in Karda Nui below. In Metru Nui, battle between the Toa Metru and the leader of the Brotherhood occurred, in which Onewa and Whenua were killed. To his great surprise, the Toa were able to kill him by imprisoning him in an ice cage and suffocating him with water. (It is believed that some external factors were involved in this). In the battle, the Vahi was apparently destroyed, but it was in actuality a fake; the real one's status is unknown. The Toa Metru then transformed into Turaga, sacrificing their powers to free the Matoran from the spheres, though Vakama was killed in the process. Reconstruction of the city began, aided by the newly arrived Toa Mata (reawakened by Mata Nui's fall into unconsciousness), who helped rout a large-scale Visorak invasion by the Brotherhood. However, their memories had been completely erased by a glitch in the canisters, purging them of any recollection of their original purpose: to reawaken Mata Nui. The death of Teridax caused a period of great turmoil within the Brotherhood of Makuta, during which its leader Icarax fought desperately to keep control. Several rival factions sprang up within and without the organization, most of which Icarax hired the Dark Hunters to quell. However, some, such as Spinorak's Empire of Darkness, managed to remain secret. The Purge Around 700 AGC, a portion of the island of Voya Nui broke off and sank to the bottom of the ocean. The impact releases air bubbles from fields of airweed, enabling the Matoran inhabitants to survive underwater. Antidax began to take a number of servants under his wing in preparation for the culmination of his plan, notably the Makuta Kutrax, Kunaku, and Filax. Kunaku began to develop plans for a floating city in orbit of Aqua Magna, Robotopolis. At some point, Makuta Spinorak became aware that there were lands beyond the Matoran universe. He began to amass an army in the name of his Empire of Darkness, and left for Gigas Magna before Icarax could catch on to his plans. Seeing the planet as a new territory to conquer, he hired the bounty hunter Nightwatcher to find capable beings to aid him in the conflict, such as the Vorox warrior Scorpius, the mysterious fusion Strakil, and the Kodax Mordrax and Tetrack. Spinorak's forces struck without warning, first against the Enforcers of Gigas Magna. '(More soon...)''' Storyline Great Being era *Shadows of the Great Beings *War with the Kodax Enforcer era *Shadowlands *Tales of the Bounty Hunters: Cursed *The Bounty Hunter Wars *Nightfall *Death in the Streets *Tales of the Bounty Hunters: Talon Reborn *Death in the Coliseum *Planet of Shadows Civil War *Revenge of the Rogue *Gigas Magna: Underworld *Gigas Magna: Rebellion *Tales of the Bounty Hunters: Broken Mirror *Gigas Magna: Downfall *Escape to Bara Magna *The Hunt for Antidax *Leviathos' Story *The Dimension Chronicles *The Collection Chronicles *The Fairon Chronicles *The Leviathos Chronicles *The Darkness Returns Order of Darkness War *War with the Order of Darkness *The Deception Chronicles *Shattering *Inferno *Infection *The Shadows of the World *Eternal Darkness Republic era *Temporal Collapse *Honor Among Makuta Category:Storyline Category:Gigas Magna Storyline